Shikon Miko
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH Kagome is the jewel's guardian, and Naraku is after her. Her friends died in a battle she wasn't there for, and she returns to her era to have to visit her father and his new step family. Why does she rub her side at his mention? They're all dead..
1. Telling Inuyasha

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter I**

**Telling Inuyasha**

I hope you enjoy this. It's my latest creation! Please leave comments to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

The wind blew gently through the trees, the water slowly flowed through the river, and a young woman slowly made her way through the forest. She had to get to the village that lay just past the tree line, and she needed to speak with the resident hanyou. When she finally made it through the trees, she headed to the hill. Once that was crested, she looked out over the village and sighed.

That's when an orange ball of fur threw itself at her with a cry of 'momma'. Happily, she laughs and hugs the fur ball closer to her. "Shippo!" Taking in his scent with her somewhat enhanced abilities, she sighs. "We need to talk to Inuyasha, can you take me to him?"

"Sure momma!" The young boy says happily as he grabs her hand and pulls her toward the village. They ran to the village, and Shippo took her straight to the other members of their group.

"I need to tell you guys something..." Kagome started.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I have to stay in my time for two weeks."

"**WHAT**??" She winced at hearing his yell.

"Look, I don't want to go, but I have to!" She exclaimed.

"Why Lady Kagome, why do you have to?" Miroku asked calmly.

Kagome sighed deeply. "I first need to explain that Souta and I have different fathers. I never really knew mine. He left when I was five, and now I have to go visit him. He told mom that he'd take custody of me if I didn't. If he does, then I won't be able to come back at all unless I run away, and that'd get mom in trouble too. So I have to go stay with him for two weeks."

Sango looked up at her. "Why wouldn't you like to see your father?"

Kagome winced as she subconsciously rubbed her hip. "I haven't seen him in years, he wasn't the greatest father, he's remarried and has a step son now, and I just don't really want to deal with him."

"So you either go now and stay for two weeks, or go later and not come back at all?" Miroku asked.

"Hai."

"There is no way I'm dealing with the runt whining for two weeks." Inuyasha griped.

"You won't have to. He is my son and will be accompanying me while I visit with my father." Kagome said as her hand squeezed Shippo's.

He looked up at her gleefully. "Really momma?"

She smiled down at him. "Yes, which is why I'm here so early. When we get to my house, I'll borrow some of Souta's clothes for you while we go out to get you your own."

He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Ok mommy!"

After a little more talking, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to let her go. In return she'd bring him lots of ramen when she returned. She even said he could visit her time and ask her mother for some ramen or any other supplies that were needed. As they said their good-byes, Sango handed Kirara to Kagome, telling her to look after the miko for her. Kagome smiled and hugged Sango tighter.

Mother and son walked slowly to the well with a little neko in her arms. She really didn't want to go, they still needed to defeat Naraku. That evil hanyou was still powerful even without any shards. All of the shards were now in her possession, and hung around her neck in the form of a sparkling pink jewel.

As they reached the clearing with the well, Kagome stopped. Dread filling her as she sensed a great evil nearby. Turning, she saw the smoke rising from the village and knew that the others needed her help. Handing Kirara and the shikon to Shippo, she told him to go through the well and wait for her. Widened eyes looked at her as he nodded.

Quickly the young miko ran back to Kaede's. Before she could reach the battle, she saw Sango and Miroku fall. Kohaku stood shaking where he was. Kagome had managed to save him from the power overtaking him though the shard that _was_ in his back. Running over to the two fallen warriors, she found Miroku dead and Sango barely alive. "Sango..."

"Protect... Koha...ku..." Was the final thing that the tajiya said. Sobs shook Kagome's form as she nodded and agreed. Hearing a scream, she turned in time to see Rin about to be attacked. Acting on instinct to protect her family, she picked up Sango's sword, laced it with purification, and hurled it at the demon.

Turning back to the battle against Naraku, she found that Sesshomaru had joined. The dark hanyou laughed coldly as he pierced the two dog demons through the chest. "I will be back for you priestess." He laughed coldly as he disappeared.

Kagome ran to the two with Rin on her heals. They would not make it. Sesshomaru gave her his two swords and ordered her to protect his daughter before closing his eyes in death. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her adoptive brother lay motionless. Turning to Inuyasha, her love, she held onto him.

His hand raised and cupped her cheek as her eyes glistened with tears. With his free hand, he gave her tetseiga. "I love you... I always will... Promise me that you'll move on."

"I promise." Then he kissed her, before falling back to the ground... motionless. The few villagers who were still alive came out. She hoped that her father would be late picking her up. Ordering the villagers to prepare her friends, she told them that she had to fetch her son. One of the older women took the two distraught children with her.

Kagome ran through Inuyasha's forest and vaulted over into the well. Once she reached the other side, she jumped from the ground, grabbing the rim and pulling herself over. As she walked into the house, blood trailed down her skin. She had few injuries as she was attacked on her way to Sango and Miroku, but she didn't care. Her mother saw her state and gasped. "Shippo!" She called out ignoring her mother completely. He and Kirara ran into the room, took one look at her, and started crying as they threw themselves into her arms. "Mom," she said, turning saddened eyes onto her mother "can you call and ask dad to pick me up tomorrow instead. Tell him if he'll agree, I'll stay an extra week."

Her mother slowly nodded and Kagome left. Jumping over the side of the well, and returning to say good-bye to her friends. It was that afternoon that her friends were cremated. Kagome had taken Inuyasha's fire rat robe, Sango's tajiya uniform, armor, and weapons, Miroku's glove and staff, and Sesshomaru's boa. She also held the demonic swords and the staff of two heads. Jaken and the dragon had given their lives to protect Rin. Now Kagome was all the six year old had.

After things were done, Kagome took her friends' ashes and placed them in her backpack, then strapped on their weapons. Kohaku had his things, and Rin only had what was on her. Shippo held Kirara and Rin as he jumped into the well, and Kohaku hugged Kagome tightly. She was his sister, his only one now.

Once they were on the inside, Kagome's mother hugged each of them. "I told your father that he needed to wait till tomorrow and he agreed, happy to hear that you'd be staying an extra week. He invited the family to stay, but grandpa and I will remain here. Souta wishes to accompany you though."

Kagome nodded. Then she pointed at everyone and named them. "This is my little brother Kohaku, you met my son Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru's and now my daughter, Rin."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly as she hugged the children. In an attempt to somewhat cheer them up, she made a joke. "I didn't know I had another son... you think I'd remember birthing him."

Though they were still sad, they did laugh a little at her joke. Kohaku finally gave into his tears and ran to the older woman, hugging her tightly to himself. "Momma!"

Kagome smiled as she watched her mother stroke his hair. "That's right Kohaku, I'll be your mother now. It'll all be ok. You'll get through this." She cooed.

Rin and Shippo rushed into Kagome's arms with identical shouts of 'momma'. Kirara jumped onto her should with a sad mew. Souta just came downstairs and watched. SMiling slightly, he hugged his sister. "Welcome home sis." Then he looked at the two children as they looked up at him. "I'm your uncle Souta." Then he turned to the teen who was looking at him and holding his mother. "How old are you Kohaku?"

"Twelve."

"Dang it! You're older than me." Souta whined. "I wanted to be an **older** brother." Kohaku smiled, then Souta looked at the two children. "How about you, Uncle Kohaku, and I go find some clothes from this era for you to wear?" The kids nodded and they headed upstairs. When they were out of sight, Kagome collapsed crying into her mother's arms.

* * *

They had just gotten back from the mall and were packing to go with her father. Though he had called last minute and asked her mom to drop them off. When they were out, they got lots of clothes and a few toys. Mainly crayons and coloring books. Shippo had just given her the shikon jewel, as they both had forgotten he had it until he pulled it from his pocket.

It now glittered from it's spot around her neck. She sighed as she finished her packing. She'd managed to conceal her friend's weapons into her luggage, as well as their ashes. Slowly, she took her things down and put them into the car. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo's things were already in there, along with two booster seats. Shippo and Rin needed them since it was a law.

Souta had just thrown his stuff inside when she was heading back toward the house. An hour later, they were all in the car. Kirara sat in Rin's lap purring, trying to help the child feel better. And it did help quite a bit. She found out that her father was apparently rich, as he lived in a mansion like house. They unloaded their things as her father and she guessed step-mom walked out of the house. He took one look at the group and smiled. His eyes straying mostly toward the two younger children. "I had no idea you had children that were so young Michiko."

"I don't." She replied coldly.

He looked at her, but Kagome gained his attention. "This is Rin and Shippo, they're my children." He looked at her wide eyed. "I'll explain later, but they're sorta adopted."

He nodded at her and looked at the other boy. "And who's this?"

"My brother Kohaku. My best friend's little brother. She took care of him because their family passed away, and she left him in my care when she and her fiance died."

"Seems you've been through a lot."

"Yes, I have. And it happened recently." She added as she looked up at her father.

"Well get your things and follow us."

It was an hour later that they were settled into their rooms. Kohaku and Souta wanted to share a room, so they were across the hall. Rin and Shippo refused to be separated from her, so they'd stay in her room. She figured that Kirara would go back and forth between rooms.

It was now night, and she sat on her windowsill looking into the night sky. The moon shown brilliantly against the dark, almost black, sky. Turning her head since she heard slight whimpering, she saw that Rin was having trouble sleeping. Hurrying to the bed, she laid down between the children and hugged one into each side.

* * *


	2. Meeting The Girl

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter II**

**Meeting The Girl**

In the last chapter, I was going to have Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku remain alive, but I decided to kill them off for some reason. It was going to be that she was still in love with Inuyasha and he was making his choice between her and Kikyo while she was gone and meeting the yuyu gang. Let me know what you think of the idea, and maybe I'll turn it into a story...

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

The yuyu gang stood before Koenma's desk looking like they'd just been through hell, and in truth they had. A demon that had been causing trouble in Ningenkai had been their mission, and they had to track him through the Makai. He had pulled dirty tricks and thrown many powerful demons in their way, but finally they had caught up to him. Considering he was actually an S-class instead of the B-class Koenma had claimed him to be, the battle was long, hard, and tiring.

"Can we go home now toddler? I'm already going to be in fuckin trouble with my mom as it is!"

"Yusuke, will you please calm down? And yes, you can go home." Koenma said as he had Botan make a portal for them.

"Everyone wanna come to my house? I can offer a shower and a place to sleep now." Yusuke commented.

Kuwabara snorted. "Just how can you do that Urameshi? You live in an apartment with your mother."

"Not anymore." Yusuke muttered darkly. "I have a new step dad. His name's Sanosuke Takahashi and he owns Takahashi Inc. Now mom and I live with him."

"You don't sound like you like him much." Kurama commented.

"I don't. I actually hate the guy." Without realizing it, they were all headed toward his new house. "Here we are." He said when they reached the giant mansion like house.

"Whoa... it's huge." Kuwabara said, looking at the building with wide eyes.

"I don't remember the forest being there..." Yusuke commented as he looked around "or the dojo for that matter... hell this place was barren." A giggling noise caught their attention and they turned to see a little girl. She had black hair that fell to her back, doe brown eyes, the sweetest smile, and seemed to be about five or six years old. "Who're you?"

She just giggled again and shook her head. They heard a boy shouting a name and turned to see a kitsune pup running from the forest. "Rin!" He stopped when he saw the group of boys, and his eyes widened. Quickly he placed himself between them and the. "What are you doing here demons?"

Now the boys were surprised. A demon child is trying to protect a human one? That just made no sense. Yusuke was the first to come out of his stupor. "I should be askin what you're doin here. I live here."

Shippo cocked his head to the side and looked at the boy. His eyes widened as recognition set in. "Atsuko's son?"

Yusuke slowly nodded. "How do you know my mother?" He asked in suspicion.

Shippo sighed. "I didn't know you'd be hanyou." That got the other guys attention as the kit turned to address the girl. "Get momma and tell her to come here." The little girl nodded and ran off into the house, then the kit turned back to the others. "You're good demons, right?"

Kurama was just about stunned speechless. "Hai, we're good." He said as he approached the boy. "What's a kit doing here, and in Ningenkai no less?"

"Human world?" Shippo questioned. "Is there another world?"

"Quit pretending you don't know kit." Hiei interrupted.

"But I really don't know..." The kit whined. "I wonder if momma knows... Are there other worlds besides this one?" He started asking excitedly.

"Calm down Shippo." Came a soft voice as a young woman walked up, the little girl from earlier in her arms. She turned to look at the boys and spotted Yusuke. "You must be Atsuko's son." She said as she reached out to shake his hand.

He nodded as he shook it. "Hai, who're you?"

Kagome giggled, and to the guys it sounded heavenly to their ears. "My name's Kagome, and I temporarily live here. This is Rin and Shippo, my children."

"You have children?" Yusuke questioned. "You look like you're only sixteen."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I am. Does that matter?"

"Well, you're too young to have kids." Kuwabara answered.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "I didn't have them, but they are mine none the less."

"How did you come to adopt the boy?" Kurama asked curiously. His kind didn't tend to trust humans, especially at such a young age.

Kagome smiled sadly. "His father was killed and my friend and I helped him avenge the death." Noticing Shippo sadden, she pulled him closer and stroked his hair soothingly.

"And the girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"Her family was killed and my friend took her in. He became her father... He died a month ago, so now she's mine, my responsibility."

"Not many your age would be willing to take on two children." Kurama commented.

Kagome merely smiled. "Compared to other things I've done, taking care of these two is a piece of cake... unless you give Shippo chocolate." She giggled at the boy's pout. "Perhaps we should continue this inside. You appear to be wounded... My guess would be from a battle. I suggest you shower, then I can tend your wounds."

"Why would you do that?" Kurama asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't want father seeing you like." Kagome responded as she walked toward the house.

"Should we follow her?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's hiding something." Hiei stated.

"I think we can trust her." Yusuke said as he followed the girl into his house.

"Let's follow him before he gets himself into trouble." Kurama said as he started after them.

* * *

It took about half an hour for the four boys to shower and return to the living room. Kagome sat in there with a bag that held ample medical supplies for their wounds. The strange thing, was that there were also herbal remedies. Yusuke fell onto the couch beside her and smirked. "You can fix me up first so the others know you won't kill them, and while you do, mind tellin us how you know of demons and why you're stayin in my house?"

"Sure." She giggled as she got to work. He had some pretty nasty gashes, and she had to clean them all out before she did anything else. "As for why I'm in **our** house..." She sighed. "My father said if I didn't visit with him he'd take custody of me from mom. Your step father is my father." She said.

Yusuke gaped at her. "The bastard's your father?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Take it you don't like him much?"

"Not really." He growled. "He a dick and an asshole."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Said a boy as he entered the room, somehow balancing five drinks. "It's not nice to curse in front of a lady."

"Since when am I lady?" Kagome teased the boy as she carefully took three of the drinks and set them on the table. "Hmm... Kohaku?"

The boy blushed and set the drinks down. He mumbled something along the lines of "when weren't you?" As he left, only to return minutes later with another boy.

Kagome giggled at him. "These are my brothers, Souta and Kohaku." She pointed to them as she named them.

"Is it true they're demons?" Souta asked suddenly, causing Kagome to giggle again.

"If I say yes, you're not going to start idolizing them, are you?"

This time Souta blushed as Kohaku laughed. "I didn't idolize anyone."

"You did too." Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out. She turned quickly from her brother's glare and continued working on Yusuke's wounds.

"So you're my step sister, and these are my step-brothers?"

"Yes to the first part and no to the second. Souta has a different father. Kohaku is kinda my responsibility, but he's like a brother to me. He was my best friend's younger brother, but she and her fiance passed away recently, leaving him in my care."

Kuwabara looked at her strangely. "Didn't you say that little girl's adoptive father passed away recently too?"

That had the four teen boys looking at her strangely. "Yes..."

"What happened to them?" Kurama asked with narrowed eyes.

Kohaku tensed at that question, not ready to relive that moment. Though pictures flooded his mind of how he could do nothing but watch as his sister was struck down. "Sango..." He called out hoarsely as he fell to his knees, tears coming to his eyes.

Kagome reacted in an instant, dropping what she was doing and flying to the boy's side. Bringing his head to rest upon her shoulder, she stroked his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear. "I'm here Kohaku, I'm right here. You don't have to be scared, I'll protect you."

"He... he took them from me though..." Kohaku was crying now.

The yuyu gang's attention turned from them and to a small neko demon as it entered the room. "Kitty!" exclaimed Kuwabara when he saw it.

Kagome looked up and smiled at the cat as she gently soothed Kohaku. He was now almost asleep. "Kirara, can you take Kohaku to bed for me?" The cat meowed and with a blast of fire, transformed into her larger form. Thus causing Kuwabara to jump back and the other three to tense. Kagome slowly lifted Kohaku onto her back and pet her. "Thank-you." She whispered as the feline left.

"You have a demon cat?" Kurama asked.

"Nope, that was a fish." Kagome snapped.

Kurama's eyes widened, not having expected her to snap. "Why are you angry with me?"

"You brought up Sango's death, that's why! It happened just last month! And you brought it up in front of her little brother who watched the damn demon kill her **and** Miroku!" Turning back to Yusuke, she finished his wounds and turned a glare on the green eyed red head.

She walked toward Hiei who glared at her. "I will heal on my own onna."

Kagome glared at him now. "One: I don't care that you'll heal on your own, I'm tending your wounds, two: My name is Kagome, not that complicated, use it, three: take the stick outta your ass, sit down, shut up, and let me bandage your wounds or I'll give you more!" The power from her aura broke through her shielding, making the gang gape at her. The demons amongst them backed away from her, except Hiei who was already against a wall.

Not willing to get himself purified, he complied and sat down. "Hn."

"You're a miko!" Kurama exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at her.

"Does that matter?" Kagome asked innocently as she cleaned Hiei's injuries, then bandaged them. Of course she had to try to not drool when he took his shirt off for her to look at the injuries.

"Considering miko hate youkai, it does."

"Do I look like I hate youkai?" Kagome hissed at the fox demon.

Rin and Shippo walked in at that point. "Why are you yelling momma?"

"I was just trying to get my point across to the kitsune sweetie."

Shippo giggled. "Did you ever get the other three's names?"

"Not yet." She turned back to her bandaging. "Do you have a name, or should I make one up for you?" She asked the spiky haired demon before her.

"Hiei." He growled out at her.

"Fox, have a name?"

Said boy glared at her. "Shuichi Minamino. People who know about my demonic aspect call me Kurama."

After finishing placing bandages on Hiei, she turned to the human boy. "You have a name?"

"I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara..." he got down on one knee before her "will you be my girlfriend?"

Time seemed to stop as tears came to her eyes. She slapped him even as she said another's name. "Miroku..." She seemed to be shaking. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now. Images of the monk, slayer, and her love flashed through her mind. As well as images of her adopted brother, before a picture of a certain smiling hanyou popped into her head. "Inuyasha..."

They all caught her whisper. Her voice filled with pain, love, hurt, and something else. Next thing any of the guys knew, she was falling towards the floor. Yusuke reacted quickly and caught the now unconscious girl. Twin shouts of 'momma' were heard as both children raced to her side. "What the fuck happened?"

"Quit reminding her of the past!" Shippo growled as he turned to them. Kuwabara had a hand on his cheek as he looked at the girl. She had called him Miroku. Shippo walked over to him and kicked him... hard. He used his youkai strength to do it. "Never ask my mother that question again. I may be little, but I can kill you." The kit said darkly as he returned to Kagome's side.

Kurama looked at the kit in shock. Normally kits weren't so protective of their parents. Then again normally a human miko wouldn't take in a kit. Rin was shaking Kagome and crying. "Momma! Please wake up momma! Don't leave me! I'll be a good girl!"

Her calls got the attention of the yuyu gang as they all thought that she couldn't talk. Shippo walked over to her and hugged her. "It's ok Rin. Momma's just sleeping." He whispered to her. She nodded and cuddled next to her mother, who curled closer to the little girl and nuzzled into her hair.

* * *


	3. Daddy's Home

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter III**

**Daddy's Home**

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

Sanosuke Takahashi had gotten home late and found his daughter curled up on the couch. The little girl she claimed as a daughter curled into her arms. He sighed as picked them both up and carried them to her room. He managed to open the door and laid the two on the bed as he wondered where the little boy was. Walking across the hall, he found him in Souta and Kohaku's room.

Sighing, he continued on to his and his wife's room. He hoped that Kagome would start opening up to him a little more. She had been pretty distant since she arrived. Of course it could have something to do with a few of her friends dyeing in a car crash, though he wasn't sure he believed his ex about it.

* * *

Yusuke and the guys came down to the kitchen the next morning and found Kagome in there cooking. The smell of bacon and eggs reached them, causing their stomachs to growl. A second later, a tired looking boy appeared in the kitchen and looked at her. "Is that breakfast mommy?"

"Hai Shippo. Wake your sister and uncles for me please?"

"Hai momma." He said as he hurried up the stairs.

Kagome smiled as she watched her son ascend the stairs. She sighed as she turned to look at the other four in the kitchen. "I thought the smells would wake you, so I made enough for you as well."

"Didn't you make some for mom and Sanosuke?" Yusuke asked as he walked over and plopped down at the table.

"Atsuko and Sano don't normally eat with us." She stated as she turned back to her cooking. "Sano is already at work and Atsuko is still asleep from last night's hangover."

Yusuke groaned at that. "Fuck, she'll be a total bitch today then."

Kagome giggled at him. "No she won't. I have a hangover cure that I've been giving her, and it's why she doesn't drink as much as she used to."

"Why, you poison it?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope, but it tastes horrid. I'd say worse than mushrooms." She shivered at the thought of having to eat mushrooms.

Yusuke laughed at her. "I take it you don't like mushrooms?"

"Nope. I say they're icky."

"And I say icky is a word said by two year olds."

Kagome grinned at him. "Well you just said it, what's that make you?" He growled at her as she laughed at his dumbfounded.

"Shut up." She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Make me!" She challenged.

He jumped up from his seat and began chasing her around the kitchen. The other three sat down at the table, and were soon joined by the other boys and little girl. The amazing thing was that Kagome managed to keep the food from burning, put it on plates, and gave the plates to the person who'd eat them, all while running from Yusuke. Then she turned toward him and smiled, making him stop as she held a plate out to him. "Thanks." He gratefully took the plate and sat at the table with the others. Even Hiei was eating.

The four teens eyes widened when they took their first bites. The food was amazing. Shippo giggled at their reactions. "Momma's great at cooking... for a demon's preference especially. Just don't tell her you'd prefer ramen or she might purify you."

"Why'd she do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"She once made us this huge meal that was really **really** good, but Inuyasha said he preferred ramen and dug through her backpack until he found some and asked her to cook it for him. He was in quite a bit of pain for a while."

"Yeah well I love ramen and all, but I think this is way better." Yusuke admitted.

No one noticed that both Kurama and Hiei were casting glances at the woman who remained at the stove. Of course Kurama decided to say something to her. "Are you not eating Kagome?"

"I'm not really hungry Kurama." She replied as she continued cleaning.

The three younger boys all sighed and Shippo looked at his mother sadly. "She's getting skinnier."

"I know." Souta agreed as he too sighed. "If only we could get her to eat."

"But she lost Inuyasha and is caring for us." Kohaku spoke up. "She's neglecting herself for us."

"But she could at least eat." Shippo complained.

"Momma's too upset to eat. We're the only things she has left, she needs something more to help her." Said Rin in a soft voice that had everyone looking at her.

"What do you mean Rin?" Souta asked curiously.

Rin sighed. "Momma doesn't know this, but I heard Uncle Inuyasha confess his love for her just before he died... I think it upset her a really whole lot to finally know who he chose and not be able to be with him."

Kohaku smiled. "You're smart for being six."

Rin smiled. "Daddy made sure I was tutored."

Shippo smiled sadly at her. "Mommy tutored me. She thought I needed to know things like math."

"You do need to know." Kagome said as she walked over and sat beside Hiei. "I'll be sending you to school, Rin and Kohaku too."

"Kohaku's not in school?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's... taught at home normally. Rin doesn't really care for humans either."

That made everyone's attention snap to the little girl. "Why would a human not like other ningens?" Everyone was shocked to hear her ask that.

Kagome just shook her head. "I only met you yesterday... I can't go telling you all of my secrets."

"That reminds me.." started Yusuke. "Since when was there a forest around the house? And what about the dojo I saw? I tried to get in there, but it's locked."

"Sano is trying to make me happy, so he's giving me things he thinks I want. He overheard me talking to Rin and Shippo about loving forests, so he had the trees planted. I told Kohaku that we needed to go outback and train, so he built me my own dojo."

"Why's he tryin so hard to please you?"

"I don't like him very much." Kagome said as she shrugged. "I hadn't seen him since I was five, and that wasn't a very great memory." She subconsciously rubbed her hip again, like she did a month ago when she was talking to her friends.

Hiei noticed this and decided he'd figure out why she did it. To him, the woman was rather interesting. True she was a miko, but she seemed to have no problems interacting with youkai. He noticed that the little girl had caught him looking at the woman, but she merely smiled at him. He could also hear her thoughts. _Maybe he'll make momma happier..._

* * *

The yuyu gang had decided to head to Genkai's to train, so they left Yusuke's new home and headed for the temple. Hiei checked on Yukina once they arrived, and growled when Kuwabara began talking to her. It was a few hours later that he decided he'd have to leave or he'd kill the oaf, so he decided to return to Yusuke's.

He and the detective had actually become friends in the last three years. So it shouldn't matter if he goes over to the man's house. When he arrived, he found Kagome outside in the forest. She was walking slowly through the trees and humming. Then she came upon a spring. "Guess Sano decided he'd give me a hot spring too."

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

After looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she stripped her clothing off. _I know I can sense a presence nearby, but who is it? I know it's not Shippo, and this aura is definitely demonic._

Sighing, she lowered herself into the warm spring. All of her muscles began to relax as she hissed in pleasure. Oh how she **loved** hot springs. Sure, a nice warm bath was amazing, but she'd rather take a nice relaxing soak in a spring. She felt freer outside in the spring, surrounded by nature.

_I wonder what the guys are up to?_ She sighed and relaxed further. _Inuyasha..._

**Hiei's POV**

His breath caught as he watched her undress. She normally wore tight and concealing clothing, and it did nothing to show her true figure. Her body seemed to be toned, from what, he didn't know. Her chest was large, hips wide, legs slender and long, and she let her hair fall to it's full length.

It fell to just above her butt, and it gleamed in the sunlight that peaked through the canopy of the trees. He noticed though, that her bangs (AN. bangs are actually as long as rest of hair) turned a whitish silver, her lips turned a deep red, a purple crescent that wrapped around a pink star appeared on her forehead, her midnight blue eyes turned sparkling sapphire, slight claws and fangs appeared, and her ears slightly pointed.

He could even hear her thoughts. _I know I can sense a presence nearby, but who is it? I know it's not Shippo, and this aura is definitely demonic. _He chuckled to himself. So she knew someone was here? Then he saw her thoughts about loving to bathe outside more than inside. He also caught the name she thought of. _Inuyasha..._

**Regular POV**

Kagome felt the spike in ki that surrounded her, but thought nothing of it since it seemed familiar. Slowly rising from the water, she turned to dress. Completely missing the groan that came from the trees. For Hiei found the sight of her rising from the springs as arousing. As she slowly rose, water droplets started to glisten down her nude body. It made him want to grab her and rut.

Though he shook his head to dispel those thoughts. It annoyed him now, that a mere ningen onna could cause him to have these thoughts. True she did seem powerful, but she also seemed to not know just how powerful. Hell, he didn't even know how powerful. All he knew was that she was quite powerful and could purify.

Hearing another sigh, his attention turned back to her. "I know you're out there somewhere... are you gonna come out, or just keep hiding?"

"I'm not hiding." Hiei said darkly as he landed in front of her.

Her reaction was to jump backwards and slap her hand over her chest before glaring at him. "Don't _**do**_ that!" She hissed angrily. "What is it with demon and jumping from trees to scare people?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "How is it you know so much about youkai?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I used to get attacked by them on a daily basis, how could I **not** know about them?" His response was a growl. "Since I fainted yesterday, mind telling me what Makai is?"

"How do you not know if you know about demons?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _It can't hurt to tell him about the past and the well... it doesn't work anymore. But what of the shikon? Can I tell him about that? _Kagome sighed realizing that there was only one way to find out. "What do you know of the Shikon No Tama?"

Hiei's full attention suddenly snapped onto her. He hadn't heard of that in five hundred years, and now this ningen was bringing it up. Choosing his words carefully, he answered her. "It is a gem formed from miko ki and youki that gives extra power to the one who holds even a mere shard of it. I believe it also grants a wish, why?"

"What is your opinion of it? Would you use it if you had the chance?"

Hiei scoffed at the idea. "What is the point of using some stupid trinket to gain power? You don't earn it or work toward it, so it is rather pathetic to try."

He watched as she sighed in relief. "If I tell you my story, will you keep it a secret? I'm not really ready for anyone to know, but I need someone to talk to and not many people would believe me. You may not even believe me."

His eyes narrowed at her words. "Why isn't your story believable?"

She simply smiled at him. "Would you believe someone if they told you they traveled five centuries into the past?" Her response was widened eyes.


	4. Hiei And The Miko

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter IV**

**Hiei And The Miko**

This chapter will talk about the journeys of the Inu-gumi. It will talk about Naraku, we'll find out Hiei knows him, and we'll learn how exactly Kagome came to possess the full Shikon. Hell, Hiei'll even learn respect for the miko! By the way, this chapter is going to be long... I'm replaying the battles that I know from the episodes... not **all** of them, but most. Some will have little descriptions, and others will have longer ones.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

Hiei demanded an explanation about how she could possibly time travel, but Kagome said she needed to check on the others. Glaring, he said he'd follow her and expected an explanation no matter what. Giggling, Kagome said she'd gather the children and they'd go to a clearing in the woods to talk so she could keep an eye on the kids and make sure they didn't hear the conversation.

The fire demon nodded his consent, since he couldn't exactly get into her mind. He had tried, but she had a strong barrier. Though it appeared that she didn't know about it, and it wasn't her energy anyway. Kagome walked slowly back to the house and hesitated when she saw her father's car was there. Gulping in realization that she might run into him, she tensed and Hiei caught the scent of her fear.

He looked curiously at her and noticed that she was looking at a car in the driveway. What he didn't know, was that she had been avoiding her 'father' since the first day. She had never been alone with him. She was near panicking when Hiei dropped from the tree to land beside her. She instantly calmed and grabbed his hand as she walked toward the house.

He was too shocked for a moment to do anything before he started glaring at her. "Release me onna."

Looking down, she realized her hand holding his and let go as she looked away blushing. "Sorry, I just wanted you to come help me find the kids. You have better senses than I do."

At that moment, she heard her name called and turned to see a man walking toward her. "Kagome!" Flinching slightly, but also near unnoticeably, she tried to smile. Though Hiei did catch her flinch.

"Father." She greeted politely with a bow.

The man reached him and turned to the man beside his daughter. "Who's this?"

Kagome gulped. "This is Yusuke's friend Hiei, he came over looking for him. Though Yusuke's not here, so I invited him to stay and talk while I took the kids into the surrounding forest."

Hiei seemed completely emotionless throughout her lie, but he noticed her nervousness and fear as she trembled slightly. Though not enough for the human man to catch. The man didn't seem to like him. "Why'd you invite him to stay if he's Yusuke's friend?"

"Ah... well Yusuke's my step-brother now, and I don't have any friends here... so I thought I could become friends with his. I mean if I'll be visiting from time to time, I'd like to have some friends here too."

"Can't you find any female friends?" Her father asked, looking at the dark haired demon.

Hiei watched as the girl unconsciously rubbed her hip. "I can ask Yusuke if he knows any girls I could meet." She suggested.

The man smiled. "He should, Atsuko tells me he has a girlfriend."

"Alright, but for now I have a guest I promised to entertain until he gets home, and I need to gather the children."

"Fine." The man sighed as he left.

Hiei now watched as the slight shaking stopped and her fear and nervousness disappeared. "That was close." Were her whispered words as she turned to him with a small smile. "Let's go get the children so we can talk."

The children were found in the living room where the boys were all playing 64. (AN I love N64!) Kagome told them that they were going to go outside for a bit, and Kagome turned questioning eyes on her and she nodded. They all took off and returned with hidden items. AT least hidden from her father items. Hiei could clearly see them. "Why are they bringing weapons onna?"

Rin giggled as she watched her mother's eyebrow twitch. "They'll be training Hiei. They don't get to too much and they desire to while we're away from the house."

He 'hn'ed like normal and followed them to some clearing. Rin decided that she wanted to stay in her mother's lap, so Kagome told her what they'd be talking about while the boys sparred. "It's ok mommy. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

Moving over to a tree, she laid against the base and allowed Rin to arrange herself on her lap. Hiei dropped down and sat beside. "Isn't the girl going to train as well?"

"She doesn't train." Kagome replied. "Souta just started training with Kohaku, but Rin's never had to know how to fight."

"Hn." He responded as he rolled his eyes. "An explanation."

Kagome sighed and settled herself in for a _**long**_ talk. "It all started no my fifteenth birthday, and that was close to two years ago. It's Buyo's fault that it happened. He's my cat. Souta was too scared to go into the well house to find him, so I went in. A scratching noise was coming from the bottom of the sealed well, and Souta laughed at me when I screamed because the cat brushed against my leg. I told him he was the scared one, and then something burst free from the seals and pulled me down the well.

Everything around me was blue, and this giant centipede with a humans body, only it had six arms, held onto me. It was telling me I had something and to give it to her. I wanted it to let go, and I put my hands out to push it away and I saw a flash of pink. When I touched bottom I thought I had hit my head, but when I saw the arm laying behind me, I realized I hadn't.

I climbed out using the vines and was surrounded by a forest. I saw the familiar Goshinboku that lies on my shrine and went toward it. I found a boy pinned there. He had long silver hair and the cutest dog ears" gets a dreamy look "I just **had** to rub them. Anyways I had arrows shot at me and was grabbed by villagers.

When they got me to the village they called the priestess. They were all thinking that I was some type of kitsune, and Kaede tried to exorcize me. Then she said I held a resemblance to 'her'. That night that centipede demon came back for me, yelling at me to give it the shikon as it attacked the villagers. Kaede said to get it to the well, so I ran into the forest.

My cries for help woke Inuyasha from his slumber, and he was calling me Kikyo..." Hiei could see tears clouding her eyes. "I told him I wasn't her, and he took a sniff and told me I wasn't then told me she was prettier and smelled better. That's when the centipede came into the clearing. Kaede and the villagers stopped it from attacking me, but it broke free from them and grabbed me.

I had hold of Inuyasha's hair, and he told me to let go. I end up doing that and throwing my hand out to stop the demon, and I blasted it's other five arms off. I stared dumbly at my hand, and the demon bit into my side. Can you get up for a moment Rin?" The little girl nodded and stood and Kagome raised her shirt. Hiei saw a deep bite mark. "That's where it came from. The demon bit into me and the shikon flew out when she threw me through the air." Rin now sat back down. "I was dizzy from being bitten so suddenly, and was trying to figure out what the gem was.

I landed near the tree and tried to get up to get to it, but Mistress Centipede used her coils to pin me to Inuyasha. She used her tongue and picked up the jewel to swallow it. She transformed and her arms reattached to herself. Inuyasha asked me to pull the arrow out, but Kaede told me not to. He said if I didn't, the centipede would kill me, and at least with him I had a chance. Given the choice, I reached up for the arrow and broke the spell of sealing that Kikyo had placed on him.

The centipede noticed and tried to squish us to the tree. Inuyasha used his claws and ripped through her coils while laughing madly, then he sliced her whole body into pieces. Kaede told me to find the glowing flesh, I pointed it out and she removed the jewel, and handed it to me. Inuyasha came after me and almost killed me, but Kaede placed beads of subjugation on him so all I had to do was say 'sit' and he crashed into the ground. The word was my choice, and I chose sit because he was inu.

It was the next day that I was attacked and kidnapped by bandits when trying to get back to the well. I threw the jewel outside of the hut when the leader destroyed the exit. Inuyasha came and saved me because he thought I had the jewel. It turned out that a carrying crow was using the bandit leader a host. The crow flew out and took the jewel. We got outside and Inuyasha handed me a bow and arrows that were out there. He told me Kikyo was a master archer and that I should be able to hit it.

Needless to say... I couldn't Kaede thought that since the jewel came from my body and was burned with Kikyo's, that I was her reincarnation... I am, but Inuyasha thought I'd be as good as she was. I wasn't. He dropped me when he realized I couldn't hit it. I ran after him to the village and saw it grab a kid. He shredded it with his claws, and I dove in to save the kid. I hadn't realized the jewel would cause the bird to reform together. It was flying off when I noticed it's foot was still holding the boy.

I took the bow and an arrow from a villager and tied the foot to my arrow and aimed it at the bird. I did hit it... but I also shattered the shikon. Inu and I went searching for the jewel, and the bird's head attacked us. A shard fell from it, and Inu flipped at me. That's how I know about demons and not about these 'other worlds' that you talk about. I had to hunt shards in fuedal Japan where demons still roamed with the humans."

Hiei had an eyebrow raised at the girl. "It was you who shattered the jewel?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. "I had never seen a demon before I fell through the well, and I had no idea how to use a bow. It was not my intention to shatter the jewel either. I was merely trying to get it back."

Her head shot up when she heard him chuckle. "What happened during your adventures then?"

She smiled slightly as the memories came to her. "Well after the jewel was shattered, Yura came after us. She was a hair demon and couldn't be killed by destroying her body. I was the one who killed her. There was this glowing red skull and I had to smash it. Inside was a comb used to comb the hair of the dead, it had gained youkai somehow and created Yura. By destroying the comb, I killed her. After that, I met Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru.

He wasn't after the shikon, he didn't need it. His power probably exceeded that of the jewel, minus the wish part. Heck, he could bring the dead back with his sword. But he was after tetsusaiga. It was a sword formed from their father's fang, Inutaishou had it made to protect Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi. She was a hime. Tetsusaiga could slay a hundred demons with a single swing, using the technique called Wind Scar. You need to see where the demonic auras of yourself and your opponent collide and cut through the scar between the demonic winds.

Sesshomaru-sama was searching for his tomb which lies beyond the realm of the living, in hell. There was a black pearl in Inuyasha's left eye that opened a portal there, we all went through so Sesshomaru couldn't get the sword. Jaken, Sesshomaru's annoying toad demon servant, used the staff of two heads to open the pearl. He had used a dirty trick to get Inuyasha to tell him something he didn't remember. They made this unmother pretend to be his mom and she was trying to absorb his body and soul too.

I stopped him and Sesshomaru got the pearl from his eye. When we got there, we landed on these skeletal bird things. We made it fly to Inutaishou's remains and found Sesshomaru. He tried to pull the sword but couldn't, it's barrier fried his hand. I told Inuyasha to hurt his pride and ego by pulling the sword since he couldn't land a blow on the demon lord. The barrier didn't fry him, but he couldn't pull it either. Inu and Sesshou ended up battling, and Jaken attacked me. He knocked me back toward the sword, and I used it to pull myself up.

That's when I noticed that Sesshou was about to put his poison claws through Inuyasha. I went to run at them and stop him, completely forgetting about the sword in my hand, and it came out. That stopped him as they both looked at me. He used his speed and was in front of me in an instant. He told me to give him the sword, and I said no, that if he couldn't pull it out he wasn't supposed to have it. Inu told him to leave me alone, but he said that since neither of them could pull it out and I could, I had to die.

He turned his poison claws on me and I held the sword in front of me. The bones around me melted and fell on me, and I heard Sesshou say something about his mother and me, and Inu actually hit him. I broke free of the melted bones and yelled at Sesshou before handing the rusty sword to Inu. It didn't look like much, but I believed he could do it. Sesshou turned into his true inu form and poison dripped from his fangs onto the ground, melting bones and creating a poison mist. Myoga and I climbed up and out, as did Jaken.

Next thing I know, Inu and Sesshou burst out and he said I was going to die. I started crying, and he told me not to. I asked him if I was supposed to be happy that I was going to die, and he told me that I needed to shut up and let him protect me. Sesshou charged him and the sword turned into a giant fang. He cut Sesshou's arm in half, then cut it off... ok it was his leg at the time. Anyway, Inu then sliced his chest and he fell back off the remains and turned into a ball of light, I think Jaken jumped on a bird and left before we did... not sure. Myoga had ran like he always does.

We left, and Inu had his sword, but couldn't figure out how to work it. After talking to Kaede and discussing with Myoga the fact it was made to protect humans, specifically Inu's mother, we decided it was his desire to protect me that made it work."

"You went through all that for a sword?" Hiei asked.

"It's an heirloom from his father. The other thing he had of him... well he didn't get it till after he met me. We later learned that it sealed his demonic blood."

"What happened after the encounter with Sesshomaru?"

"Well... we went looking for more jewels and found a man who was going to save a hime he was friends and in love with from her husband. A toad demon had possessed the Lord and I drove him out using fire, at Myoga's advice. By the way, Myoga is a flee demon and Inu's vassal. Then Inu killed the demon and I purified the shard. Next we met Shippo."

"I've been curious how you came to adopt a kitsune pup." Hiei stated.

"His father was killed for a jewel shard. The thunder brothers took it and skinned him. Shippo attacked Inuyasha and I at a battlefield that we were sitting at. The jerk actually wanted to eat near countless dead bodies." She shivered at the memory. "He even expected me to eat there. Inu hit him in the head and we took the shards back and I asked him why he tried to take them as I took care of the bump Inu gave him.

We were traveling again and he got the shards from me. He only wanted to avenge his father, and thought the shards could help him since he knew he wasn't powerful enough. I went after him and found one of the thunder brothers attacking him. In order to save him, I ended up getting kidnapped, though I did manage to hit him with an arrow. If I had my purification powers at the time, he could've been dead. The demon's name was Manten and his brother's was Hiten. Manten tried to kill me, and then Hiten appeared.

I told them Inu was in love with me and would hand over our shards for me. They believed me and took me to him in order to trade. I was stuck on a cloud with Manten, and Hiten started fighting Inuyasha. Manten was going to attack Inu when he wasn't looking, so I shoved him off the cloud. The cloud dissipated and I landed on him. It hurt, but could've been worse. Shippo saved me from being killed using his top, unfortunately it made him loose his strand of hair and he flipped. I made him loose two earlier. The ugly thing looked like a reptile and had almost no hair.

He flipped and started launching attacks in every direction. I tried to hit his shards with an arrow, but failed. Shippo bit into his neck, trying to get him to let me go, but it didn't work. He was saying how he'd kill us both and what he'd use us for. Inu threw tetsusaiga at him and it pierced him through the back, killing him. Hiten flipped out at that and attacked. Shippo had been injured by Manten when he bit him, and asked me to get his father. I grabbed the pelt, his father, and him, but a blast of lightning through me away.

I dropped the sword and told Inu that when he caught me, but he yelled at me saying he didn't care, that I was almost killed is what mattered, and that he could kill Hiten without his sword. The problem was that Hiten has these fire wheels that allowed him to fly. Once they began fighting again, I realized that. I had my arrow, but no bow. Shippo transformed into one for me and I fired the arrow, destroying one of his wheels. It made them unusable.

I told Shippo that we needed to somehow get tetsusaiga to Inu because he wasn't doing to well without it. Shippo ran out to get the sword, so I ran after him. Hiten noticed and sent a lightning blast at us. He had gained Manten's powers when he bit into his head, fusing the jewels from his brother's body into his own. Inuyasha had been using the sword's sheath to block the thunder pike, and couldn't help us.

When he saw the blast hit, he freaked out and the sheath called the blade. Inuyasha pushed Hiten back and the sword flew into his hand, transforming instantly he sliced Hiten in half. He dissolved and the shards fell to the ground."

"How did you can the kit survive the blast?" Hiei asked while looking at her.

"His father's pelt. Somehow his father used foxfire and protected us, blocking the attack that had killed him." She smiled sadly. "I still have the pelt. It's in my room since Shippo normally sleeps with me. After that, I told Inuyasha that Shippo was traveling with us, he tried to argue with me, but I won."

"I heard of the thunder brothers, and I heard they were quite powerful... Sesshomaru was as well."

"Hai, they were. After that, the noh mask attacked me in this time. It was what caused those disappearances two years ago."

"So that's what happened? The team had been on a mission when it happened." Hiei informed her.

"Hai, it came from my shrine. He burst free from it's seals and I found out it had a shard. Apparently my shards awoke it. Then I met the soul piper. I saved a little girl's soul from being dragged to hell. I almost got dragged down, but I finally managed to talk sense into her and the piper let her go. Then we were attacked by spider-heads during Inuyasha's human night. Then Kikyo was resurrected."

"How was she resurrected?"

"A witch named Urasue used her dark magic and did it. Using her ashes and grave soil, and mixing it with clay and bones to create the body. When the body wouldn't move, she got mad. Kaede, Shippo, Inuyasha, and I were on our way there. I talked Inu into going and helping. Urasue broke the bridge we were on when she noticed me. She grabbed me before I fell and placed me in a herb mixture that was supposed to suck my soul out.

My soul started to come out but refused to leave until Inuyasha said Kikyo's name. According to Shippo Kaede told Inu to destroy her sister's fake body so I could have my soul back. Kikyo's old wound appeared on her clay body, and she attacked Inu. It was after she killed Urasue. Inu drew tetsusaiga to stop Kikyo's arrow, but the sword was overcome. I guess when he screamed my body tried to call the soul back. The arrow disappeared as most of it returned, though a portion remained within her clay body.

They tried babying me after that and I flipped out at them because I was fine. After that we met Miroku. He was a lecherous monk and he tried to kidnap me, he failed at that but did steal my shards. We followed him and took them back. We also found out that he had a wind tunnel on his hand. It was a curse put on him by Naraku. We then learned that Naraku had tricked Inu and Kikyo into betraying each other. We separated when Inu and him fought. Inu flipped when I was joking and said I liked Miroku. We ended up going after another shard and bumped into him again. The shard was used by a painter to bring his painting to life. The shard was really tainted when I purified it, but the man gave his life rather than part with it. The ink that the shard was in killed him.

It was after that that we fought Sesshomaru again. I talked Miroku into traveling with us since we had a common goal. We were going after Naraku, though we were also still searching for shards. Sesshou arrived and was after tetsusaiga again. Naraku and he made a deal and Naraku gave him a human arm with a shikon shard in it so he could attach it to himself. He also gave him some poisonous bees. Miroku opened his wind tunnel on Sesshou, but was poisoned by the bees. Then Sesshou and Inu fought and he lost tetsusaiga. I had run off to get the antidote from my bag, and when I returned I shot a purifying arrow at Sesshou.

My power wasn't very strong back then, and after I hit tetsusaiga and reversed it's transformation, I fired at him. He caught it and snapped it in half. He tried to attack me, by Inu stopped him and told me to see to Miroku. I tried shooting at him again after I gave the medicine to Miroku. He told Inu to make me stop, but I thought I could stop him and fired again. He sent an attack at me, and I would've been killed if Inu didn't make it to me and shield me.

Miroku found out from Jaken that Naraku helped them. Inu allowed Miroku to carry me away and held off the oncoming wind scar. Sesshou shoved his hand through his back and it came out his stomach, but he tore off the human arm and took the sword back. When Sesshou left, he collapsed from his injuries. When he woke, he asked to be returned to the village where he shoved me down the well after taking the shards from while hugging me so that I couldn't return.

It was a few days later that they were attacked and Shippo hid in the well from the wolves that were chasing him. They were from some demon that guarded the forests. They were attacked after Kaede had told them about Onigumo..."

"Onigumo?" Hiei questioned in a deadly tone.

Kagome looked at him and gulped. "H-hai. Five hundred and fifty-two years ago Kikyo found an injured bandit and took him to a cave where she took care of him. His entire body was badly burned and his limbs were broken. He never would've moved again, but he came to desire both Kikyo and the shikon. He gave his body and soul to the demons and together they formed Naraku. He has a spider shaped burn mark on his back from when he was human. All of his incarnations or 'children' as he calls them, have the mark as well.

Anyways, Shippo dropped the jewel and it was laying on the bottom of the well. I sensed the jewel and dug after I jumped in, and I found it in my hand as I appeared in the fuedal era, next to Shippo. Inu apparently had jammed a tree down the well, and the wolves had found Shippo and were climbing down it until Inu showed up and pulled it out, throwing it down the other demon's throat. I climbed out of the well and saw him, then I turned to help Shippo over the rim and I felt him. Naraku was nearby. He used miasma and destroyed a lot of the land, but Inu survived and pulled tetsusaiga, dissipating it. That's when he saw the burn scar.

We ran into Kikyo again... shortly after that. She apparently survived her fall from the cliff. Inu went after her, and I had to stop her from dragging him to hell with her. I told her about Naraku, but she wouldn't listen. I kept calling out to him, but he couldn't hear me. By the time I got through to him, it was almost too late. He destroyed the soul collectors that held me captive and then Kikyo left. Next we met Sango.

We had come to a village where a shard was rumored to be. A centipede was using it to attack the village. They said that they'd hired a tajiya to kill it, but couldn't tell us exactly where the demon slayer village was. Only that it was 'somewhere' in the mountains. When we got to the village the next day, it was destroyed. We had seen the horde the previous night, they were headed to the village we sought. The village held shards from slain demons, and Naraku mentioned to the horde that the best slayers wouldn't be there. He called them to his castle to slay a demon so he could take control of Kohaku.

He used him to kill first his father, then the other villagers. That's when his weapon turned on Sango. She managed to block, and noticed that the lord was actually a demon. She was about to strike him when Kohaku's weapon was thrown into her back, then his mind returned to his control as the lord ordered his men to kill them. They were buried in the courtyard."

"How is it the boy still lives, and the girl died recently then?" Hiei asked. He actually found her story so far to be quite interesting.

"I'm getting to that. Well Sango didn't die, she only passed out. She climbed out of her grave and toward the castle when the young lord saw her. He had killed the demon because he realized what he was, and he was the prince so he became lord. Naraku ended up killing him and taking his place. Because of Naraku's lies, she thought we destroyed her village. She came after Inuyasha and had a shard in her back, it suppressed her pain and allowed her to fight as his equal. Naraku fled after taking my shards. Miroku had cut his hand off and it flew at me grabbing them and reattaching to him before we realized it happened. Miroku went after Naraku and we finally stopped Sango.

When we arrived at the other battle, Miroku was almost pierced by Naraku's tentacle. It turned out the thing was demon puppet and we got our shards back plus Sango's after we destroyed it. She said she'd travel with us to help find the shards. Then she told us how the jewel was created, how Midoriko gave her life to kill an evil and powerful demon. It was actually many demons that came together and created one. The water god wasn't really a big deal, he was a fake and easily killed... That's when Miroku was tricked. A mantis nicked his wind tunnel, and he went to Mushin to fix it. They were under attack when we arrived. Myoga was with us and said it was from a demon worm charmer that Mushin was being controlled. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and began sucking demons in with Hachi bracing him, he was prepared to be sucked into it, but Inu stopped him and told him if he opened it again he rip his arm off." She giggled at that. "Then he picked up tetsusaiga and somehow used the wind scar without knowing how.

Then we found Kohaku. He slaughtered an entire village because Naraku had control of him. He had erased his memories and told him too. He used a shikon shard to bring him back and control him, the shard sustained his life. He brought Kohaku through a barrier and only Sango could follow him. Naraku said that he wanted tetsusaiga in exchange for her brother. She neither agreed nor disagreed. There was a battle that night, and her brother was in it. Sango knocked the sword from Inu's hand and took off after her brother, following him to what was supposed to be Naraku's castle. We followed, and when we arrived, Sango was almost dead. She wouldn't fight her brother, and Naraku wanted her to kill him so his shard would become even more tainted.

He erected a miasmic barrier around us and told us we could all die. I watched as Sango gave Kohaku her only mask. It was to keep her from inhaling poison vapor while slaying demons. The shard purified at her noble act, and that's when it clicked. No one else could find Naraku... but I could. I quickly looked around and fired an arrow at him, purifying his arm. At the time, he had no idea that I was Kikyo's reincarnation. I then shot an arrow at his chest, and it destroyed his body, but did not kill him. He got away and took Kohaku with him as the castle vanished.

I made Sango stay with us, though she wanted to leave so her brother couldn't be used against her or us anymore. We all agreed that she had to stay, and so she did. Kirara had some of the miasma in her system though, and we had to go find a herb garden run by jinenji. We took care of the threat that was there and he gave us the needed herbs. Then we came to a village that had demon parts raining on him. The pieces were from a battle going on. Demons were fighting in a cave because of a spell. Kikyo showed up there and accidently destroyed the barrier, it allowed Naraku a new body. We went after him and actually got close to his castle. There were illusionary traps there, and only I didn't fall victim to them. I ended up meeting Kikyo and she tried to kill me and took my shards. We found out that she gave them to Naraku.

Next thing we know, an old sword smith shows up asking for Inuyasha to protect him. He was the one who'd forged tenseiga and tetsusaiga for their father. Sesshomaru came after him, and there was a battle and Inuyasha learned how to utilize the wind scar as he had used it on his brother. It was at that time that Rin found him. She cared for him and fed him, though he claimed to not eat human food. She was an orphan and was stealing the fish from the village. That village came under the attack of wolves, and she was killed. Sesshomaru brought her back with tenseiga. It wanted him to bring her back.

The wolves were Koga's and we arrived at the village to find them finishing off the humans. Koga then showed up and later kidnapped me because I could see the shards and they were at war with the birds of paradise, one of which possessed a shard. He himself had three. After the fight with the birds, he only had two. He protected me from the other wolves, and proclaimed he loved me during the battle, so I let him live. He became a great ali though he and Inu always fought because he loved to proclaim that I was 'his' woman.

Then we found out he could sever pieces of himself to make incarnations, though he called them his 'children'. First was Kagura, a wind sorceress. She used a trap and set Inu up so he'd dual Koga to the death. She appeared when she thought Inu dead, but he popped back up because he had to protect me. She managed to get away and I saved Koga from the poisons of the fake shard in his arm. Next was Kanna, she could suck people's souls out using her mirror. She tried to take mine, but it just kept spilling from the mirror. I was the one to stop her, Naraku, and Kagura.

When I had freed the souls from the mirror, I had Miroku open his wind tunnel, but they got away. Then there was Goshinki. He bit and broke tetsusaiga in half. He could see straight into your mind and know your thoughts. When tetsusaiga broke, Inu's demon blood took over so he could live. All he could think of was killing our enemy, not how, so he managed to kill him. I got him to revert back, then he had to go to Totosai to repair it. Sesshou found Goshinki's remains and had Tokijin created from the fangs. He used tenseiga to bring the head back to life, and the aura from the demon possessed the smith, Kaijinbo.

Inu killed him when he came after him, but tetsusaiga weighed a ton because his own fang was used to fix it. Sesshou showed up and dispelled Tokijin's aura by pulling it free of the ground. Then Juromaru and Kageromaru attacked us. With Koga's help we killed them, they were also Naraku's 'children'. Then we found out that he still had Onigumo's heart, and yearned to have Kikyo. That's around the time I realized my feelings for Inu... Then we ran into Kohaku again, another trap. He was ordered to kill me, but couldn't. He refused, and I know he paid for it. Then a moth demon attacked and formed an acidic cocoon around them.

His demon blood again came out, and we learned that his soul and human heart would slowly be devoured with continued transformations. He ended up killing human bandits, and Sesshou stopped him. I wouldn't let him near Inu after he knocked him out. I placed the sword in his hand and he reverted back to normal and Sesshou left. Totosai told him he had to go pierce Ryukotsusei's heart so he'd become more powerful than his father and be able to make the sword lighter so he could actually wield it. Hie demon blood took over during the battle when Naraku released the sealed demon from his enchanted slumber, he was put there by Inutaishou. I refused to leave Inu, even though he wasn't himself, and Inu managed to get enough control of his senses to get his sword.

He unleashed the true power of the sword upon Ryukotsusei. The backlash wave, it turns your opponent's demonic aura against them as well as the windscar, only thing is that your opponent's aura has to be larger than your own for it to work. He also gained the ability of having the wind scar twisting around the sword, so you don't have to be able to see it."

"I've heard of Ryukotsusei." Hiei mentioned.

"I've seen him." Rin chirped.

Hiei looked down surprised at the girl. "I didn't think you really talked."

"Normally I only talk to mommy or Shippo or Uncle Kohaku or Uncle Souta." Rin stated. "But I like you, and I think you'd make a good daddy."

Kagome started coughing and Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement. A dark blushed stained Kagome's cheeks crimson, and she couldn't look at the demon beside her as she spoke. "I'm a little young to mate Rin." _Even if Hiei seems to have the body of a God!_

Hiei smirked at having heard her thought. "But mommy, I want a daddy!"

"Back to my story." She said before mumbling about kids and trying to force her into her relationships with hot men that she could never have. "Sometime after that, on Inu's human night, we went to Togenkyo. A supposed sage lived there, but he wasn't a true sage and had a jewel shard. He used the tree of the human faced fruit to gain power, and we ended up destroying the tree and the impostor sage. I thought Inu was dead and he picked on me. At the time Sango wasn't with us, she had to go repair her Hiraikotsu.

A little after that, Tsubaki showed up and cursed me. She broke into my mind with dark magic and used me to try to kill Inu, but I fought as hard as I could. When she was distracted, it lifted a little and Inu and I went to join the battle. Miroku couldn't break her barrier, but Kikyo went inside and warned her against harming Inu. When we got there, I shattered the barrier with my arrow. I almost died, then she compared me to Kikyo and I got mad, and began firing arrows at her. She sent her serpent at me to kill me, but I used my bow and threw it back at her, sending her curse back at her. It broke her spell completely, but she got away with the jewel. Naraku had given it to her to use for her spell. Then she used a powerful demon that could stand up to purification powers, but Inu used the backlash wave on her.

We won, but Naraku still held the jewel as one of his poisonous bees had taken it. Shortly after that, Kagura tried to betray Naraku, but her plan failed because she couldn't do it alone and Sesshou wouldn't help her. After that, Muso attacked. He was Onigumo actually, even held the heart. He kept coming after me because I looked like Kikyo. Naraku had to reabsorb him though, because he couldn't hold his body together without his heart at that time. Inu couldn't break Naraku's barrier, so he went to Totosai for training. We were told to go to the bat demons and kill the current guardian of their powerful barrier.

It was an eight year old hanyou, and Inu couldn't kill her. We found out that her grandfather had killed her father, and she threw him from her barrier then plummeted to the ground. Inu killed the old man and all the bat demons, but then Shiori asked us to smash the blood coral crystal, the source of the barriers power. It was extremely hard to do, but when he had done it, his sword turned blood red with power. Then the panther demons attacked... not very fun, and we killed their leader who had previously been dead. Sesshou and Inu actually worked together on it.

Then Naraku had set a trap to absorb Sesshou, but it backfired. He disappeared and hid, then the band of seven came after us when we tracked him to Mt. Hakurei. When we finally reached him, he'd discarded his heart and was more powerful than before, a lot more. The only way to kill him now is to destroy the baby incarnation, his heart. The baby had been split in half, one half turning into a kid, Hakudoshi, and the other remaining the baby, Akago. The baby tried to control me using my jealousy of Kikyo and my being upset at Inu. He failed though. Then we continually had to battle Hakudoshi.

Everyone thought that Naraku had killed Kikyo, but she wasn't dead yet. I saved her. After that, there were several more battles. We fought for the final shard within the world of the dead. I managed to again almost kill Naraku, and again I failed. Then we chased him into a stone statue a few months later and were almost melted by acid. Inu put our shard into tetsusaiga and I had to hold onto him to keep it pure so he could blast our way out. I got burnt really badly. Then there weren't any major battle to about three months ago."

"What happened?" Hiei asked curiously. Already he had some respect for this woman. She had lived through many things, and he already hated Naraku, because he was Onigumo...

"Naraku came after my shard. Kohaku was there too. I flung myself at the boy to hold him off while my friends tried to fight Naraku. I used most of my energy to take his shard and keep him alive, then I turned to Naraku. I was determined I'd get the shards from him..."

_**Flashback**_

Slowly she stood from where Kohaku was now laying and turned to look at Naraku. She ordered Shippo to take the boy to the village as she ran to join her fighting friends. They had been fighting for an hour before she saw her chance. Pushing herself forward, she shot forth, concentrating deeply, she called purification into her hands and shoved them into Naraku's chest. Removing the jewel, she smiled as she felt the tentacles impale her.

Falling backwards, Inu caught her before handing her to Miroku and unleashes the wind scar numerous times at their opponent who decided to flee. He wounds were deep and serious, but she continued to smile as her friends yelled, telling her how stupid she was. Her smile never fell, even when Koga showed up. He too yelled at her, but handed her his shards as she'd asked him to.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"How'd your friends die?"

"Sesshou and us had agreed on an alliance, and I was coming home. I had come to gather supplies, but mom told me about what Sano said, so I told my friends. I was on my way here when I felt it. I turned and saw the smoke from where I was. Shippo was coming with me, as I had adopted him by youkai law a month prior. I told him to go ahead with Kirara as I ran back to the village.

I arrived in time to see Sango and Miroku fall dead in front of Kohaku. They had just confessed their love and become engaged. I ran to them and sustained many injuries from running through the demons. Once I reached them I fell to my knees in tears, until I heard a scream. I turned and saw Rin. Jaken and the dragon, Ah Un, had died protecting her. On instinct I took hold of Sango's sword, charging it with my ki, and threw it at the one attacking the girl.

That's when I saw Inu and Sesshou fall. Half the village was already dead and I raced to them. Naraku vanished as he said he'd be back for me. I left that night. It had been morning, and I left that night, taking their things with me. I have Sango's slayer outfit, Hiraikotsu, and sword, Miroku's glove, beads, and staff, Inu's sword, haori, and prayer beads, and Sesshou's swords and boa. They're all inside my room." Tears were slowly falling down her face, and Rin had fallen asleep.

Kagome carefully laid the little girl down before throwing herself at Hiei and holding him. He tensed at the contact. "Onna, what are you doing?" He hissed at her.

"Please..." She begged. "Just hold me."

By the way she was crying, he could tell that she hadn't exactly mourned her friends' deaths. So he allowed her to hang onto him and even wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his shoulder. And if anyone other than the three boys who smiled at the scene, or the little girl who was currently sleeping, saw them, that person would have to die.

* * *


	5. Evil's Return

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter V**

**Evil's Return**

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

Slowly the girl within his arms calmed and curled closer to him. "So all this ended a month ago?"

"Unless Naraku's still alive, hai. The well sealed when I brought everyone through."

"And the jewel?"

Slowly, Kagome reached for her neck, and pulled a pink gem from inside her shirt. "Kaede taught me a spell to conceal it's aura, so it's always with me. I never let it leave my sight."

Hiei realized something, she had just shown him the thing that's caused her so much trouble and not been afraid to do so. "Aren't you scared I'll try taking it?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "No. You explained earlier that it's a dishonorable way to get power. I don't think you're interested in it. Now care to explain about these other worlds?"

"Care to get out of my lap?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Kagome blushed, but tightened her hold on him. "Actually, I do. I feel safe in your arms and I'm not going anywhere." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed in content.

Hiei was shocked at that. She actually **wanted** to be touching **him**! Didn't she know what he was? That he was **forbidden**? "Onna, don't you know what I am?"

"A male youkai."

Hiei smirked a little. "I meant what **kind** of youkai I am."

"Umm... A cute one who isn't a thousand times taller than me like all the others are?"

He chuckled at that. "I'm half fire half ice."

Kagome snuggled closer. "Fire, so that's why you're so warm. The ice must be the reason for your cold attitude."

"You don't care that I'm forbidden?" He asked curiously.

"Why should I? You're not forbidden in my opinion." He stared at her in shock. "How about we get back to there being more than one world?"

He nodded. "Three centuries ago, Reikai stepped in and created the three worlds. They split Ningenkai from Makai and put Reikai in between them. They then began moving the demons to Makai and that allowed everyone to have their own world. The worlds are separated by a barrier. Sometimes a demon breaks into human world, or a human passes through the barrier to demon world. The spirit detectives then have to kill the demons and save the humans."

"You, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma are the detectives?" Hiei nodded. "Anything else I should know... like why Kurama has two auras?"

Hiei smirked. "He used to be a spirit kitsune, he was killed and used the last of his strength to send his soul to ningenkai where he took over the body of an unborn human baby. Both Shuichi and Youko are inside."

"What kind of demon is Yusuke? I believe I recognize the energy from somewhere, but I can't remember exactly from where."

"He is Mazoku."

Kagome's eyes widened at that statement. "Like Raizen!"

"You know Raizen?"

"Is he still alive? He was really nice when I met him!"

"Yes, and he's the northern lord."

Kagome yawned a little and snuggled even closer to Hiei's body. She was getting pretty tired... she hadn't really been sleeping well this past month. She hadn't really been eating much either. "I wonder if anyone else I know is still alive." She said tiredly as she slowly let herself fall asleep in the fire demon's arms.

* * *

She awoke in her bed a few hours later. The reason was that she sensed two demonic auras rising, it felt like a battle. Rin was in her arms, so she carefully rose from the bed, girl still cradled to her, and walked to her window. She saw that Hiei and Yusuke were fighting, but they may have been sparing.

Making a quick decision, she laid Rin down and changed her clothes, then slowly woke Rin. The little girl happily complied to being awoken and dressed in her old kimono. Kagome smiled and grabbed her keys to the dojo. "We're gonna go see if the boys wanna use the dojo, ok?"

"Hai momma." Rin nodded.

Kagome walked over to her closet and grabbed her weapons. She was finally going to use what her father gave her, so she'd be putting the weapons in there. Rin decided that she wanted to bring the pelt and fur boa. She wrapped the boa around her and held the fox pelt in her arms with a small smile.

Kagome strapped Hiraikotsu to her back, the swords to her side, and grabbed Miroku's staff and the tajiya outfit as well as the monk's glove. Grabbing a backpack that had something special within, she called out for Kirara. The little neko appeared and transformed upon seeing her weapons. Rin walked over and picked up the bow and arrows. "Can't forget these mommy."

Kagome nodded and helped the girl onto the feline's back. "Let's go out the window so we're not seen."

"Ok momma." Rin said as she held tighter to Kirara as Kagome climbed on, and the cat soared out her open window.

Down below, the guys noticed. "Isn't that Kagome's neko?" Yusuke asked, looking up at it.

"I believe it is detective."

They noticed as the cat descended, that it had two passengers. The two girls had come out. She smiled slightly at them. "You know, people can see you if you practice here."

"Where else would we practice?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome smiled and pointed to the dojo. "In there."

"I don't have a key."

"I do." She said as she held it up. "Rin and I are gonna fix it up, feel free to train inside while we do."

The two guys looked at each other and nodded as Kirara took flight and headed for the building. They both turned and followed. Kagome slid off the neko's back and even though she was carrying Sango's heavy weapon, she managed to open the door. Rin also looked inside. "It looks kinda plain momma."

"Well, we'll just have to paint it." She commented back before turning to the guys. "You'll be the first ones to have actually used this place. Have fun."

Yusuke was looking around when she told him that. The building was a lot larger than he thought it would be, it was even bigger than Genkai's dojo. "I'm sure we will." He says with a smirk.

Kagome simply shook her head at them and walked inside after the two. Setting the weapons down, she turns and closes the door so no one can get in. "Look momma!" Rin exclaimed, so she turned and saw something amazing.

Hiei and Yusuke were going head to head in an all out battle. Yusuke was landing punches and Hiei was blocking, then it turned the other way around. Both boys had seemingly forgotten that the two girls and the neko were there. Kagome gasped when they transformed. Hiei's jagan was unwarded and his skin turned green as eyes opened all over his mid section.

Yusuke's hair grew long as he sprouted fangs and claws. Numerous markings appeared and scored his entire body. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at them both, before her eyes grew wide. Her miko powers started to flare when she felt it.

The two boys who were sparring, stopped and stared at her. They had forgotten that she was in the room. She seemed almost terrified, and both thought it was because of them. Yusuke gulped as he transformed back to his human self and looked at her. "Kagome?"

Hearing her name sent her into action. "Kirara get the boys! RIn stay here!" She grabbed her bow and quiver as she turned to run outside.

"What the hell?" Yusuke questioned.

Minutes later, Kirara appeared with three boys on her back. Souta fell off, and Kohaku managed to slip off. "Why are we up?" Souta whined from the ground.

Shippo suddenly perked up and began growling. "There's a youkai nearby... momma must've wanted us together."

Rin's eyes shot open suddenly and she ran to Hiei. Kohaku noticed and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"K-kagura." She gasped out as she held on tighter to the fire demon.

All boys immediately snapped to attention. Souta bolted from the floor and grabbed two of the katanas from the dojo, Kohaku also grabbed one, and Shippo dove for Tokijin. "Who's Kagura?" Yusuke asked.

"Wind demoness, and oldest of Naraku's 'children'. Since she hates him, we may not **have** to fight her, but you never know." Answered Shippo.

* * *

Kagome ran to a clearing and saw Kagura there. She wore a solemn expression. "Kagome." She said, bowing her head.

Stunned for a moment, it took Kagome a few minutes to return the gesture. "Kagura. What brings you here? How'd you find me?"

"You're lucky that I'm the only one who has." The demoness said with a smile, then she looked around the clearing. "I came to warn you. Naraku has attacked your family, but I just found out and it's too late to do anything. He's searching for you, he found out that you're still alive. Demons will be coming for you, knowing that you possess the jewel."

"How does he know I'm alive?"

"He found out through some villagers and tried the well, but found out it was closed. He felt your power not long ago, and realized you were back."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened. "My family's been attacked?!"

"Yes, and they're probably dead. I needed to warn you, so that you could protect the jewel. You need to find a way to get rid of it."

Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes. "I will. Thank-you Kagura..." She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. "Meet me here in two days, ok?"

"Why?"

"So I can free you. I believe I know how, but it has to be on the full moon."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You'll free me?"

"Only if you'll help me." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagura slowly smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

* * *

Kagome had slowly made her way back to the dojo. She didn't notice that someone was calling her name until Rin and Shippo tackled her. That's when they all noticed the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Souta... I'm so sorry." She said as she began full on crying.

"Wh-what are you sorry about sis?"

"I... Naraku found the shrine... It's my fault for coming back..."

Understanding kicked in and Souta fell to his knees next to his sister. "Momma... grandpa..." Then what she said kicked in and he hugged her. "I'm glad you came back, this would've happened anyway Kagome." Souta said soothingly.

* * *

A few hours later found Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara all curled up against Kagome on her bed. She was still awake, but didn't want to move to get up. What she needed to do was train. Sighing, she maneuvered her way out from under everyone and headed for the door, but was stopped by a small voice. "You're not leaving, are you momma?"

Smiling slightly, Kagome walked back over to the bed. "I was just going to go do a little training in the dojo. Wanna come train your powers too?"

"Hai." Rin said quietly as she freed herself from the covers and boys. She quickly dressed and the two snuck outside and into the still open dojo, which the boys also happened to be in. They were still sparing.

"Want to watch them before we start training?"

"Hai. We can see how strong they are." Rin said happily.

They watched the boys exchange blows whilst in demon form. It seemed that they were both taking the battle seriously, as they both were injured. They hadn't even noticed that either of the girls had entered the building. Which was actually not a good thing considering the demons who were after herself. Shaking her head at them, she turned back to Rin. "We need to set up wards. I have four to set up, you choose where we'll practice."

"Hai momma." Rin said as she moved to look around.

Kagome placed one ward at each corner of the dojo and formed a barrier. No one noticed it because the barrier wasn't exactly a barrier. It simply kept the powers within it undetectable. When she was done, she made it over to Rin. "I want you to try to meditate, ok?"

"Hai." The little girl said as she fell into a meditate pose. Her eyes closed as her body slowly relaxed. A pale pink glow surrounded her body as she joined with her powers and trained within her mind. Her powers slowly seeped out and filled the building.

Apparently the guys noticed because they stopped their match to look over at her. "Wow, the kid has power!" Yusuke exclaimed as he looked at her.

With a smile, Kagome relaxed into her own pose. "My turn." Her own body relaxed as a swirling mass of color surrounded her. As her aura filled the room, both boys backed away. The power seemed raw and untamed as it circulated throughout the air. Pulsating in time with her heartbeat. Slowly her aura became stable as it was tamed. When her eyes opened, they had a white glow and were silver. They returned to being blue as she pulled her aura back inside.

"How are you **that** powerful?!" Yusuke demanded as well as asked as he looked at her.

When her eyes returned to sapphire, she looked at him. "I'm not powerful. I'm weak." She sighed as she turned to Rin. "Alright sweetie."

Rin's eyes opened slowly, and they were pale pink. The glow slowly faded as her aura shifted into a calm state. "Did I do good momma?"

Smiling happily she nodded. "Yes, you did very good." Turning to the weapons case, she pulled out a short bow and a long bow as well as some arrows. "Time to train with weapons. Pour your energy into the arrow as you fire it."

"Ok momma."

The two guys came over to her. Yusuke decided to find out more about her. "What weapons do you know how to use?"

"A lot." Was her answer as she moved to Hiraikotsu. A thought hit her and she smirked as she stopped. "Will you get that for me?" She asked as she pointed to the bone boomerang.

"Sure." He walked over and picked it up, almost falling over in the process. "This thing's heavy."

The miko giggled as she walked over to him and lifted it with ease. That caused her step-brother to gawk at her. Shaking her head, she moved a little ways from them and lifted the weapon behind her. Twirling it over her head, she loosed the deadly weapon and it shot forward. Yusuke yelled for her to watch out when it circled and came back to her. Giggling more, she raised her hand and caught the flying weapon. The weight of which forced her back a bit. "Useful, no?"

"What the hell is it made of?"

"Demon bone." Was her simple reply as she tossed it again.

* * *


	6. Taken Away

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter VI**

**Taken Away**

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

It had been two days since the meeting, and Kagome was attempting to sneak out of her house to go meet Kagura. Rin and Shippo had been easily avoided, as they were in her bed. Kirara had wanted to come with her, but she'd told the nekomata to wait there. Luckily Souta and Kohaku were asleep, so they were easily slipped by. Yusuke, however, was awake. It had taken some effort to sneak past him. What she didn't know, was that Hiei was following her.

Though in truth, that didn't matter. The shikon lay around her neck and it glittered brightly in the night. Stealthily she crept through the forest, till she came to the clearing that Kagura waited for her in. With Kagura was the albino child Kanna. Kagome looked inquisitively at the wind witch who smiled sadly. "She wanted to come. She also desires to escape Naraku's hold."

"Alright." Calling forth some of her power, she pushed it into the jewel. A bright light filled the clearing that surprised the three demons. "I wish that Kanna and Kagura were free of Naraku's hold."

Four voices seemed to come together and speak in harmony as four white lights shot forth from the jewel. "A pure and unselfish wish. Made from your desire to free them of their torture and pain. You gain nothing from this wish, making it pure and unselfish. Because of this we give you a final gift. Our souls are free!" In a burst of light, the being disappeared and Kanna and Kagura lay upon the cold ground.

The miko raced to them when she noticed and gently woke them. The wind sorceress' eyes watered as her hand raised to cover her chest. A heartbeat could easily be felt beneath her fingertips. "Thank-you."

The young miko smiled at her. "No need to thank me Kagura. I just wanted you to have your freedom. No one deserves to be enthralled to that heartless monster."

"You may not think you need or deserve my thanks, but I give it to you non the less, Kagome-sama." Kagura said as she stood and bowed lowly.

Kanna gave a smile as she also bowed low. "And I thank you as well Lady Kagome."

"Now go. You're free." They both nodded and started to leave, but stopped before they were out of sight. Kanna handed Kagome her mirror as Kagura gave her her fan. They both told her it was to remember them by and to call them if she needed help. "Bye." Suddenly she felt youki and turned quickly. Hiei dropped down from the trees at that moment and she smiled at him. "Should've known. I thought I'd made it out of there to easily."

"You were good at sneaking, for a human at least."

She gave a giggle at that. "I've had practice. I had to sneak past Inuyasha several times... his senses are quite strong, but they're nothing to your awareness."

"Why use the jewel to give them freedom when you could have used it to revive your family?"

"That would've been an impure wish. Kagura desired her freedom, and it's nice knowing that I was able to give it to her."

"You are strange onna."

"To be strange is to be different, and to be different is to be special." Was her strange reply.

He raised a brow at her. "Wise words for someone so young."

"Wisdom comes with experience." Her eyes were turned upward to gaze at the stars. "And I have experienced much." Looking back at the demon, she moved toward him. "What about you?" At his questioning look, she elaborated. "I've told you of my travels, my story. Will you tell me yours?"

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked while looking at her with slight curiosity.

"I want to get to know you better." Was her simple reply.

"What if I don't want you to know me better?"

"Then I guess I don't get to." Shrugging her shoulders, she moved to head into the forest.

"Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere." And she left. Hiei decided that he'd follow her since he had nothing better to do. The girl led him to a clearing that was surrounded by flowers. There were even a few rose bushes around. Once was blue, purple, white, pink, and even a beautiful crimson. "This is my sanctuary." The quiet voice drew the fire demon's attention to the girl. "I come here to get away from time to time."

"Why show it to me?"

"For some reason, I feel that I can trust you." His breath caught at her words. No one was supposed to trust him that easily. He only gained the trust of the others after working with them for some time.

"That is foolish."

"Maybe, but my instincts say I can trust you. And I trust my instincts." She stated as she relaxed against a tree. Her body, though, remained tensed and alert. Even if it didn't seem like it was. Almost as if she was prepared and waiting for an attack.

"Your instincts?"

Blue eyes danced with amusement as she giggled at him. "Hai. I may be human, but I still have instincts. All humans do, most tend to ignore them though."

He smirked and moved forward to pin her. "What are your instincts telling you now?" His breath ghosted across her ear as his husky tone sent a shiver done her spine.

"To submit." She said as bared her neck to him. It was an inu language. It was something she learned from her time with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. To bare your neck was to submit. The female did this normally to show they submitted to the male's dominance. It was also a way to show their trust in someone. Baring your neck meant that you had to trust the other person if they were demon. The other could easily tear into your throat with their fangs. Right into the vital pulse point.

Hiei nearly groaned when she did that. Her body was pressed against his since he was on top of her, and it felt rather nice. Now she just submitted to his dominance, and his instincts were telling him to take her. "You do realize what you just offered me?"

Her eyes widened and she gulped slightly, but nodded. She knew **exactly** what she had just done, but she was letting her instincts guide her on this one. "Hai." She offered him her body.

"And what will you do if I accept your offer?"

"I'd probably be the first ningen you've ever been with." Her tone was slightly teasing.

He chuckled at her teasing as he kissed her neck. His action received a surprised gasp. "What makes you think you'd be the first?"

"You don't seem like one to care for us lowly ningen." She replied simply as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. He was still kissing on her neck, but his kisses turned to nips. His fangs scraped against her sensitive flesh, and it caused fire to rush through her veins.

"I don't." He said as he kissed down to the front of her shirt. Claws lingered at the front before a ripping noise spread through the air and the garment was gone. She gasped as she felt the cool air hit her bare skin. Hiei took advantage of the action and kissed her deeply. His tongue explored her cavern, memorizing her taste. It was delicious, like sweets. Sweet strawberry.

Liquid heat was pooling between her legs from the passion in his kiss. It pulled her in and made her attraction to him sky rocket. She had been losing everything, but he was giving her this. She knew that he knew. Numbness was all she could feel at the moment. She lost her fuedal family, and she just lost her mother and grandfather. It was worse than that though. There were now four children for her to raise. Her two younger brothers and her own two children. Plus she was stuck with a father she had no desire to be near.

Through all this she had to try and remain strong for everyone. Now Naraku was back and was after her and a jewel that she rid the world of. All of these things were making her numb, but now she could feel. Could feel his desire for her, even if it was only lust. It still gave her feeling. Her shattered heart was racing from it. Her mind was clouded as he began kissing his way to her breasts. Once there he began lavishing them both with attention. Moving on only when they both were hard and stood up.

He trailed kisses along her abdomen and she was having trouble keeping herself from moaning at his touch. It was so sensuous, and it made her body feel on fire. She felt so alive! Shorts adorned her bottom, and those were easily disposed of, along with her frilly thong. His mouth descended to her nether lips and she found it impossible to hold in her sounds of pleasure.

Hiei found that she tasted quite delicious. Tasting of honey. Innocence laced through her scent. He continued to lap at her as he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside. She gasped at the feeling, but soon moaned when the slight discomfort became pleasure. He slowly pumped his digit into her as she moaned for him. His tongue moved to tease her clit as he added a second finger. Taking her clit into his mouth, he sucked on it as he adjusted his fingers to hit a spot inside that made her stomach tightened as something coiled inside.

Adding a third finger, he sped up his pace and nipped at her clit. A deep throated moan spilled from her lips at the sensation. It was long before she came while moaning his name. He drank all she had to offer before slowly moving up her body. Delicate hands reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled at it. Sitting back onto his knees, he pulled his shirt off over his head. Pale hands reached up and felt his muscled chest.

He growled in approval as the scent of her arousal heightened. STanding, he quickly divested himself of his pants and returned to his position between her legs. Claiming her mouth, he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. When she granted it, he deepened the kiss. While she was occupied he drove his throbbing member into her heated core. Her pain filled cry was swallowed by the demon's mouth.

A few tears slipped past Kagome's closed eyes as he stilled. Breaking the passionate lip lock, he kissed her tears away. "The pain will pass." His voice was soft, and it surprised them both.

Her blue eyes glittered with her unshed tears as she looked into his crimson. The blue showed absolute trust, and it shocked the demon completely. As the pain numbed, Kagome rocked her hips back against his. A moan escaped her lips as a pleasurable sensation tore through her body. Hiei took that as his signal to move. He began driving into her, pushing himself to his own high and her to another. She rocked against him, meeting his thrusts. He steadily increased his speed to the point that she could no longer keep up.

Kagome's arms wrapped around Hiei, as she continued moaning in passion. It was lust, only lust. But it made her feel. Because he desired **her**. It felt good to be desired. In a time of pain, he was giving her pleasure. It wasn't long before Kagome came again. Her inner muscles squeezed tightly around his member, pulling his climax from him. They both came hard, and Hiei collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes he tried to roll off her, but she refused to let him. Instead she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent of smoke and pine. "More." Was her whispered plea. He raised a brow, but a slow smirk spread across his face. Forcing her to let him up, he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Barely a second after she was positioned he drove back into her, hitting something inside. A gasp of pleasure escaped at the feeling.

Leaning over her back, his breath whispered across her neck. "Your wish is my command." And he began driving into her once again. One hand wrapped around her middle to play with her clit as he continued driving into her. Kissing on her shoulder, he licked a spot before biting into it. She gasped and came hard as he drank in her blood. Power laced through it, making it taste of cinnamon.

With her walls clenching tightly on his member and the sweet taste of her blood in his mouth, he came again. His cock pulsed as he released his seed deep within her welcoming depths. After removing his fangs from her shoulder, he allowed her to drop as he licked his lips. He moved himself so he laid behind her on his back. Barely managing to pull herself up slightly, she rested her head on his chest. A name escaped her lips in a sigh as she passed out. "Hiei..."

**--**

The miko woke before the sun rose, and found that she was still in Hiei's arms. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she mumbled that he was really warm. He chuckled and moved to sit up. "You should return to the house."

Giggling, she looked up at him. "I would, but you tore my clothes." Her response was a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and leaned against him. "Thank you... for last night."

He smirked as her face reddened. "I'd be happy to help again."

Red overtook her face as she looked at the ground, but she thought it over. "You... you want me to be your lover?" Her voice carried shock with it.

"Why so surprised?"

"I am ningen."

He rolled his eyes at her logic. "You are female. With you I can easily fulfill my needs."

"So... you want **me**? Just for my body?" Her voice held surprise as she looked up at him. At his nod, she seemed confused. "But... why? I'm nothing special."

"For a ningen, you're beautiful." Her blush deepened as she stared into his eyes. "Do you want to be my lover?"

"Hai." She said as she leaned further into him. "If you do what you did last night." Then she giggled. "Just try to not shred my clothes."

He raised a brow at that. "Then wear less when you submit."

Her face was still red as she nodded. "I'll get Rin and Shippo their own room so you can come to mine. Just make sure no one sees you."

"You don't want the detective or the children knowing of this?"

"I don't want my father knowing." She stated as she shivered at the thought of him finding out. He nodded and stood. Kagome found herself looking over his form as a blush slowly returned. When she saw his smirk, she looked away. After a few moments, a hand face before her eyes.

Looking up, her blue met crimson. "I'll take you back to your room so you don't have to sneak around naked." Her blush deepened at his words and the fact that his eyes were roving over her form.

Moments later and they were in her room. Shippo and Rin were still asleep, so Kagome kissed her demon lover and slipped into the bathroom. The smirking demon left through the window and headed for the fox's house. As she relaxed into the warm water, she sighed happily. Her legs hadn't wanted to work, and her nether region was rather sore. It was to be expected, but now it felt better. The water was soothing the sore muscles. All her thoughts were leading back to last night and how Hiei had taken her away. Away from all of her troubles and problems. Away from the deaths... away from the heartache... more importantly, away from the responsibility.

* * *

Sorry about the random sex scene. It felt like the thing to write. Not sure why, considering right now I'd like to kill a few men... which means just about every man I know. Only my brothers would be spared... and two of my nephews... ok all three of them. Possibly my cousins... Definitely David. My ex gets to die though, and my father **does** need shot.

(Stupid lying cheating men who screw their ex's behind your back... Just because you won't have sex with them they go somewhere else to find it... grr... Lying cheating evil **bastard**! Hope he has fun with _**Cat**_(is said venomously)! Hope he gets sent to prison and gets gang raped... no, I'm not **that** evil. I hope he catches a disease from his _whore_ though! Evil bitch. (And es, I have proof that she's a whore. He even told me she confessed to messing around with five men behind her boyfriend's back.) He dumped me through a **letter** on the 27th. How _cowardly_ is that? Couldn't even tell me he broke up with me for another girl to my face. No, he _taped_ a fucking **letter** to my damn door! Worse yet, my **mother** found the damn thing and handed it to me... Least I know why he's been avoiding me for the last three weeks.)

Anyways... On to the thank-yous.

**angelkitty77 (That will come out later on in the story.)**

**Alternative Angel (Hehehe. Yes... back away. I think I need my own hiraikotsu. (imagines bashing ex's head in with it) Yes, I'll need to find one of those.)**

**the voice of (Yes I am making this a Hiei/Kagome. Kouga should come in later.)**

**g2fan (Thanks for the compliment, here's the update.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (This happens... so far.)**

**Music ADD (Lol... shiny...)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's the update!)**

**Ichigo Mirai (Thanks, I can now!)**

**43InuAsha (Well, here it is!)**

**kyekye (I hope this is soon enough.)**

**mangadreams (Thanks!)**

**Sesshomarubaby18 (Here ya go!)**

**angeltsuki (I had the chance, so here ya go!)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (That will come out later! And thanks!)**


	7. Training

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter VII**

**Training**

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make _**any**_ money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

Shippo woke an hour after Kagome returned, and he found her dressing in the bathroom. Her clothing was loose, and she turned in time to see him enter. A slight smile was on her lips as she returned her attention to the mirror. "Morning Shippo."

Her voice was sweet and seemed less stressed than usual. He also noticed a slight change in her scent, but he had no idea what it was. "Morning momma."

"Want anything special for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" He asked as he looked at her hopefully.

She turned and smiled at him. "Chocolate chip or blueberry."

"Chocolate chip!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright." She said before heading outside and then downstairs. Half an hour later, Yusuke stumbled down into the kitchen and Kagome giggled at him. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Make enough for my friends too?"

"I'm not finished yet, so I can."

"Good, cause I'm gonna call them over."

"Ok." Her giggles made him smile as he went to get the phone. He returned a few minutes later with a grin. "Have a seat. It'll be ready soon."

"Hope you don't mind, but my girlfriend's also coming over."

"I don't mind. Does she know about demons?"

"Hai."

"Good! I could use some friends that I can talk to... female friends."

"You don't like us males?" He asked with a fake hurt expression.

Giggles escaped her as she shook her head. "My father would prefer if my friends are of the female persuasion."

"And why do you care what he thinks?"

Her hand moved up to her hip and massaged it. The action did not go unnoticed by Yusuke. "I just don't want him to be mad at me." Before the spirit detective could comment, the doorbell rang. Kagome left the kitchen to open the door. Outside was Kazuma, Kurama, Hiei, and some girl. "You must be Keiko." She said as she held out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Ah.. Hi."

"I'm Kagome." She said simply as turned around. "Come on into the kitchen. Breakfast is almost done." With a smile, she turned and headed back to where she was making food. Keiko and the three guys followed her. When they reached it, they saw Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku sitting with Yusuke. Rin was sitting near the edge.

"Are they done yet mommy?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Almost Shippo." Kagome said with a giggle. Turning her attention back to the skillet, she set out the plates. Keiko sat near Yusuke, Kuwabara sat on his other side, Kurama sat near Shippo, and Hiei sat beside Rin. Hiei and Rin once again got their plates first, followed by Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta. Then Keiko and Kurama, and finally Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kagome herself sat down between Hiei and Rin with some. The action surprised all of 'her' children, but they all smiled anyways. They were happy to see that she was going to eat. They had no idea what had brought the change on, but they were glad for it. Perhaps now she wouldn't look like a stick and would start gaining some weight back.

Kagome didn't eat much, but it was more than she normally ate. She even managed to consume all of the food. Which for her not usually eating, was quite a task. Of course, the reason she was eating was something no one really knew. But everyone told her of how thin she was getting, so she figured she'd try to regain a healthy looking appearance. She didn't want Hiei to not like her appearance because she looked too thin and sickly.

**--**

A few hours later, and the guys had disappeared once again. Off to train at Genkai's. They had invited her and the children, but she declined. Her and the children were going to go train in the dojo. Power encased it as she raised shields and barriers. Hiding it from all who might try to harm those inside. Alarm spells were also placed. If a strange energy appeared around it, it would warn those inside.

Next she decided that it was time to train. Power began to swirl around her in strong wisps as she picked up her bone boomerang. Silver encased her as circled the weapon around her head. Releasing it, she waited for it to circle back to her. Power encased the entire weapon as he spun around and headed back for her. Reaching her hand up, she clasped the hold on it. It swung to rest on her back, dragging her back a few steps do to it's great force.

Shippo and Rin were practicing as well. Shippo used a katana while Rin targeted things with a bow and arrow. Souta used his twin katanas to deflect Kohaku's chain scythe and try to get close enough to disarm him. They were dueling. Kagome raised her weapon once again and hurled it across the room. On reflex, her hand snapped into the air, catching it, as it returned.

Concentrating, she pulled youki from the earth and molded it into a semi solid form. If struck, it would stop. It'd also be able to shock her with it's attacks. Whatever weapon it chose would send a jolt of youki through wherever it touched her skin. Quickly strapping a sword to her waist, she placed a bow and quiver across her back. Standing at the ready, she waited.

Power sizzled and crackled in a dance around Kagome's lithe frame. Silver flames danced along the skin as her eyes started to fleck with the color. No one in the dojo noticed as the four boys, an old woman, and an ice maiden entered. They were to enthralled in their own training. Kagome was battling her energy opponent with a speed unknown to most ningen.

Her aura surrounded her as she pushed power into her legs. It hastened her speed, allowing her to easily deflect and evade attacks. The energy sword quickly transformed into twin blades. A scratch appeared on the girl's arm as she tried to duck away and was hit. Power bubbled beneath her skin as the silver flames danced along the cut. Healing it. No one really knew, but her power had been awakening. The bad thing was that it tended to have a mind of it's own when let free.

The energy demon charged her and she pushed off the wall, backflipping over his head, and landing several feet behind. The hiraikotsu once again sailed through the air, but the being dodged it. Instead, sending a direct energy attack at her. Drawing her sword quickly, she easily deflected the blow. Pouring power into the sword, she sent out her own attack. As the giant boomerang returned, her left hand snapped up to clasp the hold.

Skidding back slightly, she took aim and fired off another attack with it. Throwing down some smoke as she did so. The demonic energy shielded it's eyes and dodged the attack, but Kagome was right behind it. Sword drawn and at the ready. Slicing through the energy, she landed gracefully on the other side and sheathed her sword. Reaching up with her right hand, she once again caught her heavy weapon.

They all noticed that she'd barely broken a sweat at that workout. But they also noticed her aura. Power emanated from her very being, feeling pure to the core. It pulsed in time with her heartbeat as she slowly moved away from the disintegrating energy. FInally she turned and noticed them. Her head cocked to the side as she observed them. Slowly, she approached and bowed her head to the new arrivals. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"I am Genkai." Said the older woman.

"I'm Yukina." Said the other girl.

Kagome instantly noticed the girl's resemblance to Hiei. Then she noticed the girl's aura and gasped. "You're a Koorime!" Everyone tensed at her words, wondering what she was going to do. "But I didn't think the maidens really ever left their floating island? I mean, none of the ones I knew never did... well, with one exception."

Yukina's eyes widened. "You know many Koorime?"

"Yes actually. I've met many during my travels. I've even crossed paths with a few rare demons." Thoughts began to drift back to her groups' travels, but she forcibly pushed them away.

"And when was it you traveled?" Genkai asked as she eyed Kagome critically.

"Over the last year." The girl answered smoothly and easily.

"Where did you travel?"

"Here and there." Kagome said with a shrug. "Normally wherever we thought out enemy was hiding." Turning to look at the children, she smiled. "I need to help them with their training now."

**--**

Kagome sat on her bed in her room, thinking over everything that had happened recently. Almost all of her family was dead, and she now had a lover. Something she'd never before thought of having. Not only that, but she was living with her father. A man that she had no desire to be near. At least she had Hiei though. He took her away. Away from her responsibility. Away from her chaotic life. Away from her mind, and away from herself. Or at least, who she was supposed to be.

In his arms, she was simply Kagome. A human woman that was no different from anyone else. With him, she could be herself. Wild, passionate, and most importantly... free. He made her feel free. A feeling that she truly loved. Hearing the window open, she smiled. He was here. Here to once again make her feel.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And a special thanks to all those who read and reviewed!

**sesslover1489 (Lol, I enjoy Hiei/Kagome as well. Perhaps there will be more chapters with lemons.)**

**OcGoddess (Alrighty then! But that scene was rather random lol.)**

**goldchild (I don't need new writing experience. I've already had that kind of experience... ish. Oh well, who really cares?)**

**angeltsuki (I'm a major Hiei fan! He's a really cute demon ;D lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Hmm... What else should I do? Lol.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I will!)**

**Alternative Angel (Yes, lust turns to love. Classic.)**

**Christina109 (I will!)**

**KagHieiLuver (By meaning that it was well written lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Hehehe... Perhaps I should go **_**find**_** the right guy to umm... **_**comfort **_**me.)**

**madmiko (Yes, plenty. And the random scene saves me the trouble of thinking on how to get them together. They're already together. Now they just need to steadily fall for each other.)**

**Music ADD (I'm glad! It was so random that it was funny, lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**Mya Uzo/Uzamaki (devious smile)**

**kyekye (Why can't you? And thanks, I will!)**


	8. How To Honor Them

**Shikon Miko**

**Chapter VIII**

**How To Honor Them**

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do **not** make **_any_** money from writing these fan fics. I write them for my own enjoyment and the fact you'll tell me if they're good or bad.

* * *

The previous night had been wonderful. They had come together slowly and almost lovingly. Kagome never knew that Hiei could be so gentle. The way he held her, the way he touched her, stroked her even, it was truly amazing. With a sigh, she fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. "Momma?"

Slowly she opened her eyes to see that her son was looking at her curiously. "What's wrong Shippo?"

"Were you up all night?"

"No sweetie, I just woke up not long ago." The woman replied with a small smile.

The kit smiled back. "Are you gonna make breakfast again momma?" The girl nodded as she moved over to her closet to pick out some clothing for the day. "Are you eating it again?"

"Yes Shippo." The girl replied with a smile.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Care to spar with me?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his step-sister.

"Sure Yusuke." Kagome replied with a kind smile. Her worries were currently pushed to the back of her mind, almost forgotten.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Hiei." Kagome breathed out as she looked at the demon whom had just entered her window. Slowly she rose from her bed and turned to him, her robe slightly open, exposing pale flesh to his hungry crimson eyes.

He moved to her and pushed the robe down her shoulders, causing it to pool on the floor; baring her flesh to his gaze. Pale skin as soft as silk was visible as his arms encircled her, pulling her into a passionate kiss that left the girl's world hazy. Lust was easily seen within her sapphire eyes as she looked into his crimson. Before the demon could do anything more, Kagome undid the sash that held his pants up and dropped to her knees in front of him.

She wanted to give _him_ pleasure, and she planned on doing just that. Her mouth easily wrapped around his hard member and she heard him groan. Slowly she sucked his length into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock since she couldn't fit him all inside. Her other hand cupped his sac and began massaging the twin balls. One of the demon's hands dropped to the back of her head and fisted into the dark locks as his other hand grabbed the wall for support.

He wasn't sure where this had come from, but he decided he liked this. Though she was inexperienced, she was really good at what she was doing. When her blunt teeth scraped across his length, he groaned. "Kagome…"

Said girl had him quickly approaching his climax. When she felt him tense, she sucked harder and pumped faster as she squeezed his balls. The reaction was that he came violently into her mouth. Obediently she swallowed everything that he had to give before releasing his length and standing up. The demon's eyes had darkened and were completely red as he looked upon her. "Hiei?"

Before his name completely left her lips, she found herself pinned to the floor with said demon on top of her. He growled deeply before claiming her lips. Tasting himself on her, he once again growled; this time in approval. One of his hands reached down and he smirked into the kiss as he felt that she was already extremely wet. With this information, he quickly sheathed himself in her core causing her to moan.

The pace was rapid as Hiei drove into her almost mercilessly. His fangs scraped against the sensitive flesh on her neck as he nipped and drew blood. He greedily drank the cinnamon flavored liquid as it flowed freely into his mouth. Sucking on the spot where the red fluid came from, he knew that he'd probably leave a mark. His mouth slowly moved to cover hers, swallowing her moans.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A pale hand slowly rose to cover a spot on her neck where a deep purple mark was hidden. Using her shenki, she cast an illusion so that anyone without spirit energy wouldn't be able to see it. Of course she also tried to keep anyone else from seeing as well. With a sigh she returned to what she'd been doing, gardening. She was behind the house and was working in her herb garden. Moments later and her father appeared and was looking at her.

He cleared his throat, gaining her attention easily. "I've finished with the preparations, and the funeral will be in two days."

"Hai father." The girl responded as she saddened.

"I'll give you some money in a bit so you can buy proper clothing for yourself and the children to attend."

"Alright father." She once again responded.

"Be ready to leave in half an hour." And he turned and started walking away.

With a tired sigh, she wiped the sweat from her brow and rose to her feet before heading into the house. Gathering the children, she gave them instructions to get ready and headed for her room to shower and change. Once that was accomplished, she left to wait in the living room. Her father gave her a credit card and told her to find something appropriate for all of them to wear. She would've glared at him if she knew she'd get away with it. So instead, she smirked on the inside.

As soon as everyone was gathered, they started to leave when Sanosuke informed them that a limo would be taking them. Yusuke arrived in time to hear that and the man decided that he needed something proper to wear as well. Kagome shrugged and told him to hurry up as she headed outside and into the waiting limo. The others all followed her and she smiled as the vehicle began leaving the premises.

"What's with the smile?" Yusuke questioned as he looked at the girl with curiosity.

"I'm honoring ji-chan by wearing traditional miko robes." She said simply, causing the others to gape at her.

"What's so special about that?"

"Momma _hates_ traditional miko garb." Shippo commented as he looked at her.

"Then I'll wear priest robes." Souta commented as he smiled at his sister.

"I'll wear miko robes too momma." Rin said with a slight smile.

Kohaku leaned toward the older miko and questioned whether or not white was still the color of mourning, but she shook her head and replied that the color was black now. He nodded and informed her that he'd wear his taijiya clothes beneath black haori and hakama. Shippo also stated that he'd wear black haori and hakama. Kagome turned to her step-brother with a smile afterwards. "Of course Yusuke will also be wearing something of the older tradition. A black fighting outfit from feudal times sound good?"

"Fighting outfit?" The man asked in surprise.

"Hai. Your friends may attend the funeral as well if you want."

"But they don't know your mom or grandfather."

"They can be there for support." Kagome stated with a sad smile. "They are, in a way, my friends as well. It would please me to have them there."

"Alright." Yusuke agreed as he looked at how sad she really seemed.

* * *

Here's this chapter, and the chapters will steadily be getting longer. I'm using a laptop now and have access to Microsoft, so I know how long the pages _actually_ are, instead of simply how long they seem. I hope that you enjoy _this_ chapter, and I hope to have the next one out soon! Oh, and I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed and/or read this story!

**madmiko (Well it took me a while to update this one, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll put more into what's going on since my writing style has changed a little since I've been writing on this story. And what happened between Kagome and her father is something that'll be rather interesting, at least I think so.)**

**Sabrina1204 (Yusuke brought them back to his new house and they went to the dojo because they were going to train in it.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I'll try to keep it up, and here's an update. The next one should be pretty soon.)**

**mangadreams (Thanks.)**

**tina123 (I'll try to.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Hmm… I might have to add in some smugness lol.)**

**Music ADD (Hmm… Read and find out.)**

**angeltsuki (Huh?)**

**Alternative Angel (I don't think he is either.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I will.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Did you like this one too?)**

**LadyAkina (Those are some very good questions… I'll have to factor them into the story. ((grins evilly as ideas come to mind)).)**

**kyekye (More lemons are probably going to appear.)**

**hermione (Thanks.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (As soon as I can!)**


	9. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
